welcome to dullsville
by XXgothickittyXX
Summary: yes the title is retarded. but i cant think but anyway star is the newest goth girl in dullsville along with her best and overprotevtive friend thorn. what happens when these two friends meet claude and rocco? yes the summary sucks but jut read it


**hi hi!! ok so yes i will finish romeo and juliet vk version but it's soon coming to an end so i decided to start this one so that gives me something to look forward to when i'm done! but this is blood relatives (the manga for those who don't know) and it's for my best friend who trully is like my sister, kitty. she wanted me to make this a long LONG ass time ago and i just remembered it. hehe yea i forget things easily.......oh and this is a roccoXoc fic. if u don't like don't read! oh and very slight claudeXoc(cause second from jagger he's my favorite). oh sorri about the names only thing i could think of**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN BLOOD RELATIVES OR VAMPIRE KISSES BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF BEFORE.**

Star looked around the apartment wearily. She'd given up everything not to mention busted her ass off for this. To be free from everyone. It didn't leave her with much but this was better than her old home so it wasn't to bad. 'Don't forget Thorn will be here soon.' she thought. Thorn had been her best friend since middle school. She'd dropped out of high school months ago but she was smart enough to get almost any job she wanted. Star had tried to get her to register and come back but every time was the same answer, no. She didn't want to deal with all the idiots. Thorn also had lived in this town for about a month. Star flopped down on her dark blue almost black futon and thought about the life in front of her. She was going to be high school student by day and after school she'd work two part time jobs. One at the electronic store and the other at a bookstore that speacilized (pardon shitty spelling) in manga. It wasn't all bad. She was free and that's all that mattered.

THE NEXT MORNING........

Star woke up a quarter till eight. She opened her eyes thinking it was still early. "Shit i'm gonna be late!" She bolted out of bed and ran to the box that held all her clothes. She picked out a black minnie dress with black and white tights and her black knee high Demonias. (i think that's what they r called but whatever they r called i want them!!!) She grabbed her makeup bag and threw on her makeup. She was dead tired and needed her coffee but she didn't have that so she trudged her way to the door. When she opened it she screamed bloody murder. Thorn just laughed. "Jesus don't scare me like that!!!" Star yelled now fully awake.

Thorn couldn't seem to stop laughing. When she finally decided to stop she handed her friend a cup of Gloria Jean's coffee. "Here I think your gonna need this," she said. Thorn was wearing a typical Thorn outfit. A plaid dress that cut off a little above the knees, her plaid knee high shoes, and a big black bow that tied up her thick black hair into a ponytail. Her blue-gray eyes lined in all black.

"Thank god!" Star said snatching the coffee. "Why are you here so early?"

"Well i knew you'd need the coffee and I have this thing called a job."

"I thought you said you didn't have to go to work until nine."

"Yea but I wanted to talk to you and make sure your ok. I mean seriously this town is too bright and cheerful. It nearly gave me a heartattack my first day here."

Star shut and locked the door. Thorn walked with her all the way to the high school, otherwise she would have gotten lost. "Well this is it," Star sighed as she stared up at the huge ass school building.

"Good luck. Oh and don't let anyone beat you up or pick on you. And if they do just call me i can get Max to give me a few minutes off so i can kick their ass." Thorn said in her overprotective mode.

"Ok. I'll be fine. Bye." Thorn looked at her then at the school then back at her. She was hesitating. She didn't want her best friend to go into that idiot narrow minded place by herself. "Go I'll be fine! I promise," Star reassured.

"Ok. I'll see you later then," She said biting her lower lip looking at the school again. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her friend all alone in a strange, perky place.

"Go! I'll be fine," Star said pushing Thorn down the sidewalk. After she had sent Thorn on her way to work she went to go into the building. More like ran seeing that she was about to be late. She walked into the office to get all that great jazz taken care of. The secretary looked at her funny but gave her, her schedule. As soon as she walked into first period 10 minutes late everyone just stared. She thought she could hear a few giggles here and there but she'd gotten so used to people doing that it didn't bother her anymore. The teacher gave her a book and she went to an empty seat in the back. After almost falling on her face because someone tried to trip her. Of course had Thorn been here whoever did it would have been black and blue as soon as they did it. But she wasn't here and she wasn't going to find out.

**i dont really want to end the chapter like that but should i go on or should i not even start? and kitty you probally dont remember this cause we talked about it in january.......i think? lol idk. so review. flameless plzz. **


End file.
